


there's no pressure (but if you're down, i'm down)

by descending



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descending/pseuds/descending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Jinyoung is overthinking it. Or maybe Jackson wants to kiss him just as badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's no pressure (but if you're down, i'm down)

“You should kiss me,” Jinyoung blurts out.

“Ok,” says Jackson. He leans over Jinyoung's body, places the hand that's not behind his neck next to his head, moves in very slowly, and kisses him. On the forehead.

Which is–not what Jinyoung meant. 

They're pressed close together on the couch, and Jinyoung hasn't been able to focus on what they're watching for the past half hour. Jackson is so, so close to him. It doesn't even make sense for them to be pressed together the way they are because everyone else is in their rooms, except for Yugyeom rifling through the fridge in the kitchen.

Jinyoung is trying. Trying to watch the TV, mostly. But also trying not to focus on the press of Jackson’s thigh against his. The solid weight of the arm Jackson has behind Jinyoung’s head. The hairs sticking out from under Jackson’s hat that keep tickling the side of his cheek. The familiar, fresh smell of Jackson’s aftershave. They're just so close. Jackson keeps tapping a mindless rhythm onto Jinyoung’s arm and he can't focus. He can't pay attention to anything other than how Jackson is next to him but it's like he's surrounding him, occupying all of his senses. 

Jackson does this all the time. It's his second nature to cling to whoever he's near. He’ll sling an arm around someone's neck or grab their waist without a second thought. He makes everyone else's space his own without intruding, but it's like he was there all along. 

Jinyoung likes to touch, too. But it's always with careful intent. If he grabs onto Mark’s arm or leans on Bambam it's because he wants affection and attention. He won't just let his limbs flow loose even if it seems like he's doing that. He always thinks about it before he does it.

Maybe Jinyoung is just living in his own head, creating scenarios that aren't fully factual, but it always feels different with Jackson. Instead of Jackson being careless with him, it feels like they're both thinking about how they touch each other. It feels electric sometimes. Jinyoung knows that he's probably overthinking it, that he's just dwelling on non factors, but he can't help but wonder.

The press of Jackson’s hand on his waist should feel innocent–as it is with other people–but Jackson will squeeze once, twice, move his hands up and down Jinyoung’s waist, just holding him. If Jackson reaches out to hold his hand he’ll twine their fingers together, rock their arms back and forth, forget to let go. When Jackson hugs him from behind it’s a full body experience, the entirety of his body pressed along Jinyoung’s. Jackson will move as close as he can and just hold onto him like it will hurt to let go. 

And maybe Jinyoung is overthinking it. Maybe his desire for affection and tender touches make him over analyze what doesn't need to be thought of at all. Maybe he wants it more than he realizes, not just because it's a touch, but because it's Jackson. 

After Jackson kisses him, he laughs. There isn't much else he can do. It's not like he can say _no, wait, I mean kiss me like you mean it. Not like you kiss every other person you know. Kiss me like I’m not the only one feeling the tension between us. Grab my arms, press me into the couch, kiss me on my mouth, on my jaw, on my chest, everywhere, now, please._

Instead, he laughs and says, “You're so slobbery, almost worse than Coco.” 

“Coco may be cute but she'll never give better kisses than me,” Jackson retorts. He leans back into where he was sitting, no longer looming over Jinyoung but still present as ever, his body warm and solid.

Jinyoung looks over at Coco, who’s sitting in her little dog bed, looking bored and half asleep but also kind of like she's judging Jinyoung. He knows he's a chicken, he doesn't need a 3 kilogram dog validating that.

Jinyoung sits quietly next to Jackson for five more minutes and doesn't think about anything other than what it would feel like to kiss Jackson. Coco is still staring at him drowsily, obviously bored with this game. She gives Jinyoung one last disparaging look and gets up and stretches her tiny body out before shuffling off to find either Mark or Youngjae. 

Jinyoung decides to stop thinking. He leans into Jackson’s hold and just stops. He stops thinking about _what if_ and starts thinking about _now._

Now, he leans his head into Jackson’s shoulder and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath that Jackson hopefully can't hear over the television and makes his first move. He wiggles his body a little, so he's slouched down more, deeper into the cradle of Jackson’s body. He snakes his left arm between the couch cushions and Jackson’s back, letting his hand rest at Jackson’s waist on the other side. He tries his best to curl up like a kitten, raising the knee closest to Jackson, letting it rest on his thigh. He can feel every point they're pressed together and it's overwhelming. He lets his free hand drape over his own stomach so that it touches Jackson's side, just barely. 

Jackson doesn't do anything other than make a little humming sound and he lets the arm around Jinyoung get a little tighter. He squeezes his arm in affirmation of–something. Jinyoung knows that everyone knows he likes to be touched, but he wants Jackson to see past that, to see that Jinyoung only wants Jackson touching him like this. 

Jinyoung doesn't even know what's on TV at this point. He hears it, but the background noise is nothing compared to the beating of his heart. He's allowing himself to relax in Jackson’s hold but at the same time he feels so tense. It's getting late now, but he doesn't want to move. If he can't get them any further than this, then the least he can do is make this moment last as long as possible. 

“Are you sleepy now?” Jackson's voice almost startles him, except that it comes out as nothing more than a raspy whisper, like Jackson was dozing off above him.

“A little.” Jinyoung says. _But not sleepy enough to get up from this._

Jackson doesn't move from where they're sitting but he stretches his legs out, looking a lot like Coco did before she left them. “Let's go wash up and sleep, then.” Jackson yawns. He doesn't move though. Jinyoung loves the way this feels. He lets himself be a little selfish for just a few more moments before he reluctantly untangles himself from Jackson and gets up. 

Jinyoung finishes brushing his teeth and is about to turn the lights off in his room when Jackson comes in, closing the door behind him. 

Jinyoung’s hand hovers over the light switch. “What are you doing?” 

“Mark and Coco are both snoring,” Jackson says like that explains anything. Jinyoung doesn't say anything back, and Jackson just climbs into Jinyoung’s bed and buries himself under the covers like they're his own.

Jinyoung has slept next to all of the members–a million times, probably–but sleeping next to Jackson right now seems like a bad idea. 

Jackson pops his head out from under the giant blanket. “Are you going to turn the lights off or not?” 

Right. Jinyoung flicks the lights off and gets into bed. He places his body as far away as possible from Jackson while trying to make it look like he's not deliberately trying to stay as far away as he can. Jackson huffs out a breath behind him and throws an arm around Jinyoung’s waist. And. Jinyoung can't do this. There's no way he’ll be able to sleep under the casual arm Jackson has over him when he wants so much more. 

He rolls over to face Jackson. Jackson’s eyes are closed and he’s breathing slower, obviously trying to fall asleep. “Jackson,” he whispers. 

Jackson makes a grunting sound to confirm he's awake but doesn't open his eyes.

“Jackson,” Jinyoung starts again. It's now or never, he supposes. “You should kiss me,” he says. This time he says it slowly, more controlled than when he blurted it out earlier. The hand Jackson has over him tightens.

“Again?” Jackson asks. 

“For real, this time,” Jinyoung says. 

Jackson makes another soft sound. Jinyoung doesn't really know what it means because Jackson’s eyes are closed and he looks like he’s sleeping but Jackson lowers the arm he has on Jinyoung so that he’s gripping his waist. Jackson uses that grasp to tug Jinyoung closer to him, so close that Jinyoung can make out the fan of his eyelashes in the dark. Jackson lets go of Jinyoung’s waist and rests his hand on Jinyoung's jaw, tilting it upwards and closer to his own face. 

Jinyoung is holding his breath, afraid to breathe and break the moment. He doesn't move another inch, letting Jackson take control, letting Jackson decide what happens next so that he doesn't have to backtrack as quickly as he went forward. 

Jackson cuts off his train of thought by closing in the small distance left between them. The first press of their mouths together is so soft, and so gentle, there's barely any pressure for it to feel like they're touching. Jinyoung makes a sound in the back of his throat, something like an embarrassing whine he'll regret later, but it makes Jackson press into him more, deepening the kiss. 

Jackson’s grip on his jaw is feather light, but he uses it to turn Jinyoung’s head a little further, making the angle better for them. Jinyoung opens his mouth–to protest or maybe apologize for asking Jackson to do this when he doesn't have to–but then Jackson opens his mouth and their lips are slotting together. It's a little wet, and so much better than the dry press they had before. Jackson is insistent, never stopping and getting closer and then backing up a little, so that he's pressing kisses into Jinyoung’s mouth. 

The hand Jackson had on Jinyoung’s jaw isn't as gentle as it was, and now it’s gripping into the nape of Jinyoung’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer. They're so close now. Like they were earlier, but so much different. This time, the intent is there. Their bodies are pressed together from the neck down, and their legs are getting tangled together. The slick, wet press of Jackson’s tongue against Jinyoung's is so intense, they're both panting. 

Jackson moves his body over Jinyoung, hovering over him like he did earlier when he kissed his forehead. They don’t stop kissing. Now, Jackson’s knees are bracketing Jinyoung, keeping him locked in place as they explore each other's mouths, holding onto each other like the other might float away.

Jinyoung wants to be so much closer. he wants it so bad. He wants Jackson so much, he’s wanted this for a long time and he wants Jackson around him, beside him and over him and _in_ him, he can't even think straight, he just wants more, more, more. 

Jinyoung grabs at Jackson's sides to pull their bodies closer together. They're chest to chest, body to body, and Jinyoung can feel that Jackson is hard because he is too, and it's just. So much. 

He can't stop thinking. He's in the moment but–what if this is a mistake. They're already moving so fast or he read this all wrong and they haven't even talked about it and he doesn't know what any of this actually means and Jackson feels so good over him but what happens next, what does this mean for them, and what if– 

“Jinyoung. Stop thinking,” Jackson presses a soft, almost chaste kiss under his jaw. “Please.” 

Jinyoung can try to do that. He lifts his neck up so that Jackson can keep kissing down the column of his throat, leaving wet marks against his skin but nothing that will last into the next day. Jackson keeps kissing him, stopping to suck a mark into his collarbone, one that can be hidden easily by a sweater. Jinyoung’s back arches and his hips stutter forward and he can feel Jackson against him, a solid, conspicuous pressure that he doesn't want to ignore. He reaches for the hem of Jackson’s sleep shirt, motioning for him to take it off. Jackson backs off for a second to take it off, flinging it into a corner of the room.

“You too,” Jackson says, but he leans back into Jinyoung’s space to kiss him again so he can’t. 

Jinyoung laughs, and this feels good too. Knowing that he can laugh with Jackson about this and it won't feel awkward or different. That they work so well all the time. 

Jinyoung manages to get his shirt off and then he rolls them over, so that he’s straddling Jackson, instead. He places his hands on Jackson’s chest and looks. It's dark in the room but he can see the whites of Jackson’s teeth as he smiles. Jackson pulls Jinyoung down to him and bites his lower lip, nipping at it and then sucking on it. 

Jinyoung could do this forever. He could kiss Jackson like this for the rest of his life and never complain again. Except Jackson rolls his hips up and Jinyoung remembers that they're both hard and that they both want this. That he can have this. That they can do this. 

Jinyoung breaks away from Jackson and moves down his body, instead. He kisses a trail down his torso as he goes, sucking on each of Jackson’s nipples and pinning his body down when he arches into it. He reaches the waistband of Jackson’s boxers and pauses. He’s never done this before, and he’s sure Jackson would be okay with mutual handjobs or something but–he wants to do this. 

“You don't have to-” Jackson says, but Jinyoung brushes a hand on his cock and he groans. 

Jinyoung leans down to press his mouth against Jackson’s cock over his boxers, tonguing the wet spot. Jackson moans softly, gripping the sheets and Jinyoung gets the confidence to take his his boxers off fully. Jackson's cock is so hard, already pooling precise at the tip. Jinyoung holds Jackson in his hand, experimentally, rubbing a thumb over the tip to spread the wetness. 

Jackson has a hand over his mouth, muffling his moans. Jinyoung has the distant thought that, oh right we aren't alone in the dorms, but the look of Jackson’s face as Jinyoung jacks him off erases all other thoughts. He goes slowly at first, still testing it out, but he goes a little faster and grips a little tighter around the head of Jackson’s dick and the noises spilling from behind Jackson’s hand urge him on. 

Jinyoung dips his head forward to kiss the skin on Jackson’s flat stomach, along the trail of hair leading downwards. Finally he gets his mouth on Jackson’s cock, not going down very far but closing around the head. Jackson’s hips snap up and Jinyoung almost choked but he's quick, draws up and off and keeps pulling at Jackson’s cock. He can see that Jackson is close, his stomach muscles are taut and the sounds he's making are more desperate, so he sinks back down on Jackson’s dick and goes deeper this time, trying to fit as much of him in his mouth as he can. He jerks Jackson off with one hand and reaches for his balls with the other hand. Jackson’s entire body goes stiff when he comes, the force enough to make Jinyoung choke a little. 

Jinyoung swallows, trying to ignore the taste, and flops down next to Jackson. He’s still hard but. He just sucked Jackson’s dick. That's a lot to process.

It's quiet other than their ragged breathing for a few moment until Jackson pulls himself up and says, “your turn.”

He goes to jerk Jinyoung off and Jinyoung is still so turned on just from sucking Jackson off that he comes super fast, letting Jackson swallow the sounds he makes with a sloppy kiss. 

Then it's quiet again and Jinyoung starts thinking again. What if this really was a mistake, what if Jackson only wants it to be a one time thing, what if–

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Jackson interrupts his thoughts. “So,” he coughs. “We should do that again. Not now, but. You know.” 

Jinyoung rolls into Jackson’s space, rests his head on his chest and thinks, _yeah. we should do this always._

**Author's Note:**

> There's a 99.99% chance that Jinyoung and Jackson have kissed before. Just trust me on this. 
> 
> Any and all comments/kudos are appreciated!


End file.
